1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grinding machines and more particularly to neckrest supports for journals of rolls which are resurfaced in these machines.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for grinding mill rolls generally comprises means in the form of neckrests or journal supports for rotatably supporting a roll to be ground, and a carriage means movable on ways along the length of the roll. The carriage carries thereon a grinding wheel on a sub-carriage which is movable toward and away from the face of the roll to position the grinding wheel with respect to the roll.
During usage a mill roll will experience wear along and across its face, and periodically such rolls must be reground to a predetermined shape or contour. When a roll is to be reground, it must be mounted in a grinding machine, each end of the roll comprising a neck or journal, which is supported on an arrangement of neckrests having gibs which provide a bearing surface for the journal.
Neckrest supports and their associated mechanisms of the prior art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,400 to A. T. Parrella et al, and 3,456,395 to A. T. Parrella, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The neckrest depicted therein comprises a base portion and a movable arm portion pivoted to the base portion. The base and arm portions each comprise a gib which includes a bearing surface therewith. The side gib had its bearing surface disposed in the horizontal plane adjacent the side of the roll, and movable thereagainst through an arrangement of levers, and motor driven gear mechanisms. The gibs transmit the load of the roll through the base and arm portion, then into the bedways of the machine, which is an indirect method to transfer the load of the roll supported thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support arrangement for the journal of a roll in a roll grinding machine, the support comprising movable gibs which are able to distribute the weight of the roll over a full portion of its base with a direct transfer of that weight from those support gibs to that base and provide stability in a positive manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support arrangement which comprises bottom and side gibs which permit travel adjustments thereof for precision alignment corrections.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a support arrangement for a roll, wherein the support is simpler, more economical to manufacture and more adjustably precise than that shown in the prior art.